Talk:Z-Knights (Highend Master Model)
Z-Knights, pictures and template Need a template like most pages. I think a picture of Death Stinger would be a good picture but this is still very young. Also, Z-Knights will be exclusive to this page, as Chapter 1 concluded as purely a Zoids line. This is also why it is "HMM Products" in the links instead of "HMM Zoids" Hyugalion2 (talk) 06:56, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Deletion I'm flagging this as a candidate for deletion. The main reason is because it's not obvious what the difference is around "Chapter Two" or even if there really is a "Chapter Two". When it was first created it seemed like koto was branching HMM off into a different direction. But in hindsight, there's really been no lack of continuity in the HMM series. The koto page http://www.kotobukiya.co.jp/product-series/hmm%E3%82%B7%E3%83%AA%E3%83%BC%E3%82%BA/ is one long list with no "chapter" differentiation, and has no difference in Logo for the new "chapter two" vs older Zoids. This means there's no real way of citing the difference between chapter two Zoids and chapter 1 Zoids, making maintenance of this page difficult. Unless someone can come up with a clear reason for keeping this page, I'm going to delete it and move all the relevant info into the main HMM page where it'll be more coherent. Sylvanelite (talk) 22:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) No, there is clear citiation for the chapter difference. Moreover, the Z-knights are part of this and this helps differentiate the "re-Releases" from "Re-Re-release" in Koto's line (command wolf for example) not to mention the un-numbered CP. Many of your lines DO NOT have this, only "it looks different" as criteria. I made careful consideration before making this page. Do not delete this page just to make a massive singular page, especially when the citation is clear. Hyuugalion (talk) 02:08, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I've removed the delete tag in light of the edits, so thanks for that. The main issue is that there's no citations for Chapter 2, so I can't fill out this article and the sub tag will probably remain forever. I can easily cite the end of Chapter 1, so there's no issue with the criteria for having a "Chapter 2". But the issue is around the content of what exactly is contained in Chapter 2. The "Intermittent Period" contains no citations whatsoever, neither on the koto blog or the main page (the only 2 citations given here). :On top of this, while there's a "Chapter 2" page here, there's no corresponding "Chapter 1" page. Only the main HMM listing. This would be ok if it weren't so confusing. The koto site conversely has a complete listing, and only mentions Chapters in the blog. Either we should make our main HMM page complete (as per the main koto page), or we should have a chapter 1 page that corresponds with the blog releases only. Maybe both. :Having our main HMM page as an incomplete listing, and splitting this off into a seperate page, makes it impossible to find the full HMM list. Even the category page doesn't help since it omits CPs. I'm actually better off leaving the wiki and navigating the main Koto site in Japanese if I want to see the full HMM release, and that's really something we shouldn't have to do. Sylvanelite (talk) 08:41, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, now I see what you mean by 'main' Kotobukiya page; its the shopping list. :Mainly I have this Chapter 2 page because Kotobukiya decided to add Z-Knights to the line. The original "HMM Zoids" looks like one long Zoids line even though it's not. Also, there was a 2 year gap where no new Zoids were made, only repackages that have the same designation numbers as the original runs. (And a new CP with NO number, grrr!) :Perhaps we could make the sections of the main HMM Zoids page into Chapter 1, "Haitus" (as the blog calls the period with Z-Knights) and then Chapter 2. That would put the Repackage Leon Liger, Irvine Command Wolf and White Command Wolf in a different place and seperate out the Z-Knights but keep one single HMM page. Hyuugalion (talk) 06:21, January 1, 2017 (UTC)